The field of the disclosure relates generally to duct protection, and more specifically, to methods and systems for duct protection of a vehicle.
Generally, vehicles include ducts for channeling a flow of hot air, gas, or water through the vehicle. These ducts are often positioned near structures (e.g., fuel tanks) that are sensitive to heat and/or moisture. If a rupture or burst in a duct occurs near such sensitive structures, the flow escaping from a fracture in the duct can cause the structure to malfunction and cause irreparable harm to the vehicle. In some known systems, a structural shielding system is added as a physical barrier to separate and protect sensitive structures from ducts. However, a structural shielding system can be cumbersome, heavy, and costly to manufacture and maintain.